


Planes

by AlisonSilverstorm99



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec's scared of.., Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Maryse is a good parent, it ends well, malec on vacay, mundane travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisonSilverstorm99/pseuds/AlisonSilverstorm99
Summary: The three of them knew without words having to be spoken out loud. If Jace himself was worried for Alec, it was because of one thing. If Maryse was hugging Alec, it was because of that one thing.Alec was afraid of planes.Or: In which Magnus takes Alec to Paris the mundane way, clearly oblivious about Alec's irrational fear.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> I'm back from a few busy days. I didn't get much time to write up this fic. So it took a little longer than expected. I am definitely continuing this fic because I'm with the way it's turned out so far. I have the plot engraved in my head. But unfortunately, my exams are coming up. So you'll have to wait a bit.
> 
> I'm still getting used to the whole HTML thing. So I'm sorry about any mistakes you find.
> 
> I really, really love reading comments. So send some! :)

“We should go to Paris,” Magnus said as he stroked Alec’s hair who was lying next to him.

The two were cuddling on the couch. Alec’s face was buried in the crook of Magnus’ neck and Magnus had an arm draped over Alec’s middle. 

Alec had gotten used to his warlock boyfriend suggesting ideas out of the blue by now, so since this wasn’t anything new, he simply breathed into Magnus’ neck and nodded, 

“Yeah, why not? It’s been a while since we went anywhere. Izzy can cover for me while I’m gone.”

Magnus looked down and smiled that special smile which he had reserved for his blue-eyed Nephilim, making said Nephilim’s heart flutter.

Alec leaned up and placed a soft, sweet kiss on Magnus’ lips. A kiss which Magnus melted into. When they pulled away to breathe, Magnus noticed a mischievous glint in Alec’s eyes and wondered what the black-haired boy’s mind was up to. Alec, as if reading his mind, moved closer and whispered, “I do need payment though.”

“Really? What for?” Magnus asked, playing along as well.

“I need to buy the energy to survive the trip.”

“Alright then. Name your price.”

“I think you already know the price.”

Magnus looked up from where they were lying on the couch and then back at Alec, “Take this to the bedroom?”

Alec didn’t reply. Instead, he disentangled himself, got up from the couch, scooped up Magnus bridal style and carried him to their destination.  
************  
Alec was having his morning coffee in the Institute’s kitchen with Jace, Izzy and Maryse when he got the text.

_Bonjour, ma chéri. Tickets booked for us to leave on Friday night! I just thought it would be nice to travel the mundane way, by plane. Drop by when you have time. I’ll tell you the rest later. XOXO, Magnus. ;)_

Alec’s eyes went wide and he spat out the coffee, spraying it all over the table, much to Jace’s disgust and Izzy and Maryse’s worry at his sudden change in behavior.

“Alec? What is it?” Izzy and Maryse asked in unison.

“Alec!” complained Jace.

But Alec didn’t respond. He seemed frozen in place and just kept staring at the phone screen with eyes so wide Izzy thought they were going to pop out of his sockets any second.

“Alec?” Izzy tried again.

No response.

“ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD!!!”

That seemed to do the trick. Alec snapped out of his daze and looked at Izzy with glassy eyes before handing over the phone to her. She took one glance at the message and one glance at her brother. Then, turning to Maryse, she said “Uh, Mom? Maybe you should see this…” and trailed off.

Maryse took the phone angrily, saying, “ I swear on the Angel if that warlock did anything—“

And stopped there. Her anger changed into one of caution as she slowly went over to Alec and pulled him close, whispering to him in a soothing tone.

Jace, seeing Maryse’s sudden act of affection, seemed to catch on with what was happening and he too looked at his parabatai with worry.

The three of them knew without words having to be spoken out loud. If Jace himself was worried for Alec, it was because of one thing. If Maryse was hugging Alec, it was because of that one thing.

Alec was afraid of planes.

_**Half an hour later…** _  
Alec had calmed down enough to speak by now. His first words were ‘No’ and ‘Not again’. Izzy had left to get him a towel because he had started sweating. Maryse had left soon after when she got an urgent call that required her presence, but not without planting a kiss on Alec’s forehead and telling him that he was her brave son.__

__Now, it was only the two parabatai sitting alone in the dimly lit kitchen. Jace looked desperate to help, but didn’t know what to say. So, he just thought back to what happened._ _

___It was back when the three of them were little kids, around ten years old. Maryse and Robert had an important meeting to attend in Idris and, seeing that it was high time the three of them saw the Shadowhunters’ homeland, decided to take Alec, Izzy and Jace._ _ _

___But unfortunately, there had been a sudden problem with the portals. The portals kept taking the Shadowhunters to the wrong places. So Maryse and Robert had no choice but to travel using mundane means of transport. The fastest way, they figured, was by plane._ _ _

___Three hours later, they were finally seated in the flight. Jace was looking around with an excited look on his face. Izzy, even at ten, had already settled down after wearing a sleeping mask._ _ _

___And Alec? Well…Alec was staring into empty space._ _ _

___Fifteen minutes later, the plane started down the runway and Alec felt himself tense. A little later, the plane lifted with a jerk and suddenly, he felt like he was slanting. So he clutched at the armrest so hard his knuckles turned white. He was then ever so slightly relieved when the plane became straight again. But not for long.  
It wasn’t that Alec was afraid of heights. It was just that he wasn’t open to new experiences in the mundane world. So when he peeked out of the window and saw the view outside, he shut it with a thud and clung to Maryse like a koala for the rest of the journey….._ _ _

__Jace was snapped out of his sad reverie by Alec shaking him._ _

__“Huh? Wha-?”_ _

__“Jace, I need you to draw me a few runes,” Alec said with newfound determination clear in his face as he kept a steady gaze on Jace._ _

__Jace looked confused because he didn’t understand why Alec needed runes now. But nevertheless, he nodded and said “Which ones?”._ _

__“Not now. I’ll need you to come with me to the airport when we leave on Friday night. I’ll be gone for a week.”_ _

__“I don’t get it….”_ _

__Alec sighed, as if preparing himself for a confession._ _

__“I don’t want Magnus to know about my aerophobia. He’ll think it’s silly and that I’m a coward.”_ _

__“But—“_ _

__“No buts, Jace! If he finds out, he might as well leave me. Just put on a heavy glamour and tag along.”_ _

__Now it was Jace’s turn to sigh. He knew it was no point in trying to argue with Alec when he was set on something._ _

__“If you say so, Alec. But really, Magnus loves you too much to leave you for a reason like this. He’d rather kill himself than breakup with you.”_ _

__Alec knew what Jace said was true. But he wasn’t taking any chances._ _

__“Thanks.”_ _

__“Any runes you need right now?”_ _

__“I’m going home to get the rest of the details from Magnus. I guess I won’t be able to hide what happened very well. So yes. A Persuade rune to talk him out of it if he does suspect something and a Good Luck rune for, well….good luck.”_ _

__Jace took out his stele from his back pocket and slowly started to trace the requested runes on his parabatai’s arm. When he finished, he looked at them with satisfaction and smiled. “There, all done!”_ _

__Alec got down from the stool and shrugged on his jacket. He thanked Jace before rushing out of the kitchen._ _

__Izzy entered with the towel in her hand only moments after he had left. She gave Jace, who seemed distant, a questioning look._ _

__“He’s gone home to get the remaining details from Magnus.”_ _

__“I see…And what’s going on in that golden head of yours?”_ _

__Jace just stared at her, clearly not expecting Izzy to find out so soon._ _

**Author's Note:**

> So, what is Jace up to? Check back soon!


End file.
